Typical X-ray mammography apparatus widely in use for breast cancer examinations irradiate parts to be examined of subjects with X-rays, capture images of transmitted X-rays, so as to acquire internal information of the parts, which is used as diagnostic information for breast cancer. However, in fear of the X-ray radiation affecting living bodies, systems which irradiate parts to be examined with light, ultrasonic waves, and the like and detect intensities of transmitted scattered light (diffused reflected light) and reflected ultrasonic waves, so as to acquire internal information of the parts have recently been introduced into clinical use or under study (see, for example, Non Patent Literature 1).